


Since I've Been Loving You

by uchihaenthusiast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Drinking, Drug Use, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Reader is dramatic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihaenthusiast/pseuds/uchihaenthusiast
Summary: You get way more than what you bargained for when you figure out your roommate Sasha has a hot bandmate.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager & You, Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I am incredibly anxious to post it! If you have found your way here, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

As you finally arrive in the parking lot of your apartment complex, you let out a long sigh of relief knowing you have the next three days off to relax. No work, no class, just you and however you decide you’d like to spend your time. You have gained an interest in vinyl recently after you acquired a record player from your older brother, and you could lay around and listen to records all day if you please. You could also wind down by smoking or drinking, but it is all depending on how you’re feeling. After an eight hour day of work, and school you’d love nothing more to crash on your couch. 

Your legs are sore, and it is exhausting to hike up the three flights of stairs that lead to your front door. Just before you are about to enter your apartment you hear a loud crash coming from what you could only assume to be the kitchen. You attribute the crash to your roommate's usual recklessness. You turn the key, and greet what awaits you beyond the front door. When you finally enter your living space, your roommate Sasha is cooking something up. The apartment looks like a tornado ran through it. Approaching the kitchen you see a puddle of steaming hot water, and spaghetti noodles laying all over the floor. Sasha looks at you in distress, and after throwing your bag down, you rush to her aid. 

“The spaghetti would look better on a plate than the floor, Sasha.” you sigh.  
“I know! I know! I just got carried away as I was trying to drain the pasta water.” Sasha says out of breath. This is anything but an uncommon occurrence for Sasha, and It can be rather irritating to you sometimes. You’ve only lived with her for a month so far and she has been a pretty good friend to you so far. Even though she has her quirks, you do genuinely enjoy her company. 

“Well… lets clean this up, and I will order a pizza.” you offer.  
You are really hungry after your day, and in no mood to cook. Or rather, you’d prefer Sasha not to make another mess of your now clean kitchen. 

“Ok! Oh, and by the way you’re still coming to our gig tonight at the Underground, Right?”  
Sasha asks, notably excited. Most likely about the suggestion of ordering pizza rather than the idea of you attending her gig. 

Sasha is in a band with some guys she has been friends with forever. This is the first gig she’s had since you’ve moved in with her. You don’t know much about her band other than that she is the singer, and her friend Connie, is the bass player. Her gig is at The Underground, a venu where local bands go to play. It is an exciting atmosphere to be a part of, even if the venue isn’t anything particularly special. 

Frankly, you’re not even remotely interested in going out tonight, but you remembered you promised Sasha you’d be in attendance weeks prior. Trying not to show her that you’re a little upset that you can’t lay around all night, you assure her that you'd be there to watch her perform. 

“Awesome!” Sasha screeches loudly.

Now it has been quite a long while since you’ve been able to listen to a live band perform. You enjoy the thrill of listening to a life band to perform, and music is something you’re very interested in. You were even lucky enough to receive a job working at a guitar shop, so if anything, it will be refreshing to see a live band. There is also a possibility that Sasha has a cute bandmate. Preferably with long hair, since you sort of have a thing for long hair.  
-  
After the pizza arrives, Sasha eats three fourths of it, but you don’t mind since you are already full after one slice. Sasha leaves your apartment around 7:30. Before she leaves she hands you a ticket to the show. The gig is at 9, and you decide to put off getting ready for as long as possible.  
To be honest, you aren’t too terribly concerned with how you look tonight, you’re far too tired. 

After you lounge around until about 8:20, you realize you should get dressed and ready to go. You brush your hair out of any knots, and freshen up by reapplying deodorant and your favorite sweet smelling perfume. You throw on the tightest jeans possible and a shirt displaying your favorite band, Led Zeppelin. Last comes your shoes, your jacket and your bag. It’s 8:20 and it takes about 20 minutes to arrive at the Underground Venu. In fear of arriving too early, you wait until 8:40 to finally leave. 

The drive is mellow and relaxing. Thankfully there is an absence of traffic, and you’re able to arrive on time. After parking your car, there is a short walk to the front entrance where there are two guards checking for I.Ds and tickets. You are of legal drinking age and have a ticket, so there is nothing to worry about. 

The two guards are both surprisingly good looking, both in different ways. One is notably shorter than the other, but still incredibly good-looking, with thick dark hair and ash grey eyes. The taller guard, with broad frame blonde hair, and vivid cobalt eyes. Frankly, the shorter one terrifies you much more than the taller one, but you proceed with handing them your ticket and I.D. They permit you to enter. The tall one gives you a warm smile, while the short stack throws you a glare as cold as his eyes. 

“Alllllllrighty then.” You think to yourself, and proceed to walk up the stairs that lead inside.  
The Venue is separated into two parts, one part being the bar, and the other a stage with standing room. To get to the stage and the standing room you have to walk through the bar, and it is surprisingly packed.

“How awesome is it that this many people came to see Sasha’s band?” you think. 

As you enter the next room you feel slightly awkward about attending by yourself. It would make you feel a little more comfortable to have someone to stand with as you watch Sasha’s band perform. 

To both your luck and surprise you run into a familiar face, Armin Arlert. You sit near each other in one of your classes, and have even worked on group projects together. You don’t know much about Armin, except that he is both kind and very intelligent. He always offers to help others when they don’t understand things in class. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! How are you?” Armin exclaims.  
“Hey Armin, I’m great! It’s nice to see you here.” You’re relieved to have someone to speak with instead of awkwardly waiting around for the show to start.  
“My friends are performing tonight, so naturally I had to come and support them.”  
“Oh nice! My roommate is Sasha, and I came to see her.”  
You wonder if Armin knows Sasha as well. You never mentioned your roommate with Armin prior to this conversation.  
“Oh, wow! I didn’t know you knew Sasha!” Armin replies. “I’ve known her forever!”  
“Well, how funny. What a small world.” you laugh. 

The time is now five minutes passed nine and they haven't started playing yet, but you’re glad you made it on time. You and Armin continue to casually chat when a short blonde haired blue-eyed girl approaches you. Honestly, you were unsure if her and Armin were siblings at first. 

“Oh, (Y/N), this is our friend Historia.”  
You look at her and she offers you a warm smile. She’s quite cute. You both wave and you introduce yourself. You had only been living with Sasha for about a month now, so you hadn’t had the opportunity to meet many of her friends, just Connie thus far. 

As soon as you’re done introducing yourself, Sasha and her Band arrive on stage. You see Sasha on the mic, Connie on the bass, some tall guy with sandy-blonde hair on the drums, and a very attractive man on the guitar. He looks to be around your age. Sounds dramatic, but you feel the wind knocked out of you briefly. 

Oh my god he’s gorgeous. 

You try to keep it as cool as possible around Armin and Historia, but you have to know who this guy is. Without trying to be obvious about your intentions, you ask for both the drummer and guitar player’s names’. 

“Jean is the tall guy on the drums, and Eren is on the guitar.”  
Eren. 

Sasha has neglected to ever mention him to you. And his long brown hair. And oh, pretty green eyes that could light up the darkest of rooms. 

Oh, wow he looks Devine. And he plays guitar on top of it.

His tight jeans complement his tall muscular figure nicely, and It’s hard for your eyes not to wander. The way his shirt rides up his sweaty body and teases his lower v-line is a treat for the eyes. Has ever come to the shop you work at before? Your mind is suddenly flooded with thoughts and questions of all kinds. You’re seeing this guy for the first time, but you feel a rush unlike anything you’ve ever felt. You pray that Armin and Historia don’t notice your face heating up.

Your impure thoughts are interrupted by a nudge from Historia.  
“I’m dating the guitar player.” she tells you laughing.  
Oh.  
You can feel the way your heart drops down to your ass.  
“That’s awesome, Historia!” you do your best and try not to display how crushed you are.

It’s dumb anyway. Why would you even let your mind wander that far for a guy you just saw for the first time? It’s hard to fight how utterly disappointed and hurt you are by her words, but you’re a decent enough liar to not let her on.

You still decide to enjoy their set as much as possible. They're a pretty decent band. You tried as best as you could not to gawk at Eren, in fear of Historia noticing. On top of everything,Eren is very talented at playing guitar. It was hard not to stare at the way his long fingers played every note perfectly. 

Their set finally finishes, and Armin and Historia ask you if you’d like to meet the rest of the band. After you agree, Historia grabs your arm and leads you to the strage.  
Shit.

“(Y/N) this is my boyfriend, Eren.”  
“And this is Jean, he's our good friend.”  
Historia tells the guys your name, and you nervously wave. You hide your attraction to Eren as best as possible, and try to play it cool. Eren looks at you for a second, then looks down at your shirt. 

“I like your shirt.” he tells you.  
“Thank you, Led Zeppelin is my favorite.”  
Eren laughs, “Mine too.” 

God damnit. Why? Why does it have to be like this? This guy is perfect for you, but he’s already taken. Historia was incredibly cute too. You feel like you can’t compete. Although, there isn’t any competition to begin with. 

Historia hangs on his arm like a groupie and looks so enthralled with him, and honestly you can’t blame her.

“(Y/N), I’m so glad you came! Did you like it?” Sasha asks.  
“Yes, of course! I’m glad I got to see you perform!”  
Eren cuts in after you, “We are all hanging out at one of our apartments after this, and you should come.” Eren says to you.  
Oh no. Your face is heating again. Hopefully no one notices. Why would he care if you went or not? 

“Yea! You should come” Historia cuts in.

Part of you feels extremely guilty for all the dirty thoughts you’re having about Historia’s boyfriend, but you would never try and initiate anything that would be disrespectful. You could just get over your little attraction and become friends.  
Or could you?

“Sure, that would be nice.” you reply.  
“I’d like to talk to you more about your taste in music, (Y/N).” Eren says smoothly.  
What a sly mother fucker. Have you made it obvious that you find him attractive? Surely, he’s probably used to girls feeling this way about him. 

“We are going to finish packing up our set, and then we’ll meet everyone over at our place, Sound good?” Jean says to the group.  
Everyone nods in agreeance, you and Armin head towards the exit together.  
“I’ll give you our address, and you can meet us there?” Armin asks.  
You agree. 

You exit the building nodding at the hot security guards and make your way to your car. When you hop in your seat, you rest your head against the steering wheel and sigh. 

Should you even go? You know this won’t end well for you and your feelings.  
Your screen lights up with a text containing an address from Armin, and you decide against your better judgement to go.


End file.
